Journey into Disney
by betrayedtangerine
Summary: Four friends, Seth, Harry, Sarah and Kayleen were ready to sit down and watch some Disney movies, but it turns out they got a little more Disney when they are forced to go through all of the Disney animated features to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Journey into Disney

by betrayedtangerine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own original characters.

Chapter 1: the Journey Begins

Our story begins in the land of America where four friends sat down to begin their Disney marathon.

"Hey, Harry could you hurry up with hooking up the VCR?" said the youngest of the friends although he was the youngest he was the tallest of the four and he could have the temper to match.

"Yeah, yeah I'm setting it up as fast as I can just don't get your panties in a bunch." replied Harry from behind the TV set he was the skinniest of the group and everyone considered him the goofball of the group.

The youngest one began to get up and start trouble, but Sarah the peaceful brains of the group got up to intercept him.

"Seth, just relax." said Sarah trying to calm him down. "and Harry keep the comments to yourself."

"Awwww but Harry's hilarious." complained the final friend, Kayleen.

"That's just, because he's your boyfriend." replied Sarah.

"He he so." giggled Kayleen.

"Ah ha! Finally!" shouted Harry as he stood up covered in cords. "Now I just have to turn it on."

Harry went up to the VCR and hit power. The TV lit up showing the first few minutes of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Then the power went out. Harry stood there in silence for about 30 seconds until...

"Awwww come on! Really? Like really I work through that whole mess of cords back there just for this to happen!?" screamed Harry.

He was about to just chuck the VCR against the closest wall, but the TV began to glow a bright blue. The friends looked at the TV then to each other as Harry slowly approached the TV to turn it off when a hand reached out of the TV and grabbed his arm.

"But, I didn't watch that tape!" yelled Harry, referencing the Ring as he got pulled into the TV. Harry's friends ran after and soon they were dragged in too...

The four awoke in the middle of an old cabin that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Hello there." said a mysterious voice from behind.

The four turned to see none other than Walt Disney standing there smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey into Disney

Chapter 2 Fairy Tales Gone to the Dark Side

"Wait I thought you died a long time ago?" asked Seth staring at Walt Disney.

"In the living world yes I died however my legacy has lived on in the hearts of my films as long as my films are still remembered, I will never truly die." explained Disney.

"So I take it we're in your realm, the realm of all things Disney, right?" guessed Seth.

"Indeed, however I fear this world is in danger." said Disney suddenly looking down.

"That's why you called us here." figured Sarah.

"Right again, you see my movies are changing, the villains are winning and I believe it's due to an interloper" explained Disney.

"An interloper? Everyone asked simultaneously.

"An interloper is someone who has entered my world without permission, that's why you four are here, to find this interloper and return him to me as you restore the movie to their original endings and such" explained Disney now I have sent you back in time far enough to the point where our interloper began so we are at early points in each movies plot allowing you time to investigate, so here's a map and once you are all finished, come find me in the Sorcerer's Tower, farewell." and with that Walt Disney disappeared leaving and old map lying on the ground.

Kayleen went to go pick up the map to try and read it, but was stopped when there came a knocking from the nearby door, she grabbed the map as her, Seth, Sarah, and Harry all ran to hide in a nearby closet. After a few minutes the one knocking on the door decided to just enter, looking through a peephole Seth saw Snow White enter and begin cleaning. Once Harry saw this he gave out a slightly sexist chuckle causing Kayleen to elbow Harry, knocking all of them out of the closet onto the floor.

"Ah!" screamed Snow White as the four friends hit the ground.

"Relax." started Sarah in calm voice "We don't live here we uh just got lost and were looking for shelter."

"Oh that is a relief I was worried that I was intruding on your home." said Snow White. "However I too am lost, you see the evil queen sent out a huntsman to kill me and he warned me that another boy dressed in black is after me as well."

The friends looked at each other, all silently agreeing that this was the interloper.

"Well I'm Sarah and this is Seth, Harry and Kayleen." said Sarah.

"How do you do, I am Snow White." said Snow white as she did a slight bow.

After a few moments of awkward silence. Seth spoke up.

"It sounds like you had a rough day, Snow why not go up and take a nap we'll keep watch for this boy in black."

"Well that is awfully kind of you, Seth." replied Snow White as she waved a temporary farewell to the friends as she headed off to the bedroom.

Once Snow White was out of earshot the four friends sat down to discuss what to do about the boy in black.

"This kid in black, what do we know about him?" asked Sarah.

"Well, he wears black." said Harry with a smirk.

"Well I would've never figured that." replied Seth sarcastically.

"Wait Harry has a point." said Sarah.

"He does?" asked Kayleen and Seth.

"I do?" asked Harry in equal surprise.

"Yeah think about it what kind of teenage boys where black in this time period?" explained Sarah

"Yeah that's what I meant all along." said Harry with a chuckle.

When all of a sudden a boy in a black hood and tight black skinny jeans ran out of the shadows and grabbed Kayleen and ran off. Seth, Sarah and Harry all got up and ran after him.

"Wait." said Sarah "What if this is a trap?"

"I'll go." said Harry "Sarah, you and Seth watch Snow, I'll get Kayleen back."

Harry ran through the woods as fast as he could following the footprints in the mud, eventually leading to an enormous castle that rose extremely high in the sky.

"Jackpot." Harry said to himself as he saw the highest window in the castle and an eerie green glow coming from it.

Harry jogged over to the vines leading up to the window and began to climb, he peered into the window, he saw a magic mirror, an extremely vain woman, the boy in black and Kayleen unconscious on the floor.

"Throw her in the dungeon." said the vain woman in a very demanding tone. "I'll retrieve Snow White, you incompetent fool." as she stormed off.

"I'll show that woman what happens to those who insult me, but I need to wait for her to be vulnerable." said the boy in black as he picked up Kayleen and left the chambers.

Harry climbed into the window and pulled out his phone and called up Seth.

"We get reception here?" asked Seth.

"Yeah technically we're still in my basement, but that's besides the point the queen is going after Snow White, so watch for an old hag, selling apples and I'll try and save Kayleen." explained Harry.

"Sounds good, peace out." said Seth.

"See ya." replied Harry, hanging up and slipping the phone in his pocket.

After some tedious searching Harry found the dungeon with the boy in black asleep on guard duty, Harry snuck over to the key hook and slipped the lone key off and went over to unlock Kayleen's cell she had been in a corner crying.

"Kayleen, come on I'm here to get you out." whispered Harry.

Kayleen looked up and smiled she almost shrieked out of happiness, but the smile melted off her face and she extended her finger, pointing to the figure behind Harry.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked the boy in black.

(Author's Note)- Hey guys just checking making sure everyone's enjoying the story, if you have any complaints feel free to voice them I'm always open to constructive criticism. And one final thing I'm thinking about not including Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, and Melody Time cause I haven't seen any of them except The Three Caballeros, butthey don't have much in terms of plot so yeah I'm kinda taking the easy way out, sorry about that.


End file.
